User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluriginals Blogs Episode 4: Super Smash Bros. Predictions: Veterans Part 2
<< Previous | The Bluriginals Blogs '''| Next >> Welcome back to part 2 of my SSB4 veteran roster prediction! On the last part’s conclusion we began analyzing 3 of the 6 Pokémon. Those three are what I call the less likely of the group, AKA the three that probably aren’t returning. Here’s where things get real. The three I think have a stronger chance. Well no need for delay, let’s get started. 12.) Red The announcement of Charizard’s return was a DIRECT hit to his comrade’s chances. a NINTENDO direct hit Last pun I swear. Though I do see something he could do. Red could be returning in a new style. A more...creative style. What if Red were to work in a similar way to WFT using standard, non battle centered things like Pokéballs or his bike. All weird speculation aside, this probably won’t happen. Why have a completely revised version of a player not originally playable when there are tons of other character’s, actual Pokémon waiting for their chance. I guess Red’s chances AREN’T that good. Well I needed to divide the six some how. Red gets a ⅕. 13.) Jigglypuff Jigglypuff. A smash icon. One of the original 12. I can’t say with 100% confidence she’s coming back. I can’t believe I’m saying this but Jigglypuff is in a bit of a sitch.Not really with the previous veterans but with Mewtwo and some of the other newcomer candidates. Many Pokémon decimate Jigglypuff in popularity and prominence. At least in North America where I always hear complaints about Jigglypuff. However, here IS a counter. I’ve heard that in the homebase of the series, the glorious Japan, Jigglypuff (or as she’s known there as “Pudding”) flourishes in love and popularity. This certainly helps, in addition to being an original/veteran and getting a fairy type update (helping bring her back into relevance slightly). While I hope think Jigglypuff will return, there’s a bit up against her at the moment. I still think she has enough street cred to overcome the obstacles once more and be included in SSB4. 3.5/5. 14.) Mewtwo Mewtwo is the highly beloved clone of Mew who debuted in the series in Super Smash Bros. Melee, as well as one of the most requested characters. He’s so requested that at E3 2013 when the game was first unveiled, an interviewer actually asked Pokémon Company developer/president Junichi Masuda & Tsunekazu Ishihara if Mewtwo was in Smash Bros. 4. They simply replied by not answering. Sakurai (in the audience) said they’d think about it. Expressions are key here and the expressions from Junichi and Tsunekazu were said to express a sort of “don’t tell them”/”he’s not there but don’t disappoint them” emotion where as Sakurai is said to have had a rather annoyed expression in the form of “not this again”. Whether or not this means hey, (A.) had no plans to include Mewtwo and didn’t want to disappoint/kill hype. (B.) were actually thinking about it but didn’t want/know how to answer or (C.) he’d already been programmed but was being kept a secret, we don’t know. What it did do however was make it known to Sakurai that at the very least westerners want Mewtwo. This doesn’t take Mewtwo completely in the safe zone as he still must deal with Jigglypuff and the other newcomer candidate’s wrath. He does slightly have the advantage however, as he like Charizard, (who for the -8 of you who don’t know, was confirmed) has two megalutions and was brought back into the spotlight by Generation Megalution Fanserv-- SIX. I honestly think mewtwo’s chances are pretty high. As high as Jigglypuff’s. Yeah 3.5/5. Star Fox Whew! Pokémon’s finally done! Let’s get away from the RPG scene and get into some intense space action. This should be easy from here on out what with there only being franchises with one or to veterans. Let’s get started. 15.) Falco Falco’s a beast. Loved in the competitive scene. Doesn’t stop him from being an OP feather fa-- There’s little reason to think Falco’s the leaving Star Fox character, if there is one/ As we talked about it before it’s always been protagonist followed by antagonists. Falco is a beloved member of the Star Fox team and has been with the franchise since Melee. I don’t seen him leaving. ⅘. 16.) Wolf Wolf on the contrary...OH BOY. If you forgot (once again, all -8 of you) in Brawl, Fox, Falco and Wolf were all clones of each other sharing every special and even their Final Smash leaving players with a feeling that these characters were shallow. This backfired. Horribly. At best the Star Fox trio was received lukewarmly. At worst everyone thought the triple rehash was horrible. Wolf was of course, at the helm of this hatred as he was a clone of a character that already had a clone. Now if Wolf had been introduced in Melee and Falco had been the Brawl newcomer, the two roles would be completely switched. Not really relevant but, reality’s pretty cruel, huh? Being a clone of a character with a clone and the most hated clone in the entire series (other than Pichu and Brawl Ganondorf) wasn’t enough though. The poor guy’s also a villain, which prioritizes him under Fox and Falco automatically. Finally to tip off the “kill your dreams” sundae, Star Fox hasn’t received a non-remake installment in /8/ years thus it has nearly no relevance. Unless a new installment is coming to Wii U or Star Fox 64 3D can carry them, I doubt Wolf’s return. ⅖. i still love u tho Back to the RPGS for a bit. Fire Emblem Fire Emblem is one of the special Smash series. Some series in Smash have a tradition, like Star Fox adding one character each time, Kirby’s dash attack changing, having one odd ball, an incarnation of Link other than his main series one ETC. Fire Emblem has one, and it appears to be keeping the series initial protagonist Marth, whilst introducing the newest protagonist in the series to Smash. This has happened twice...well once if Melee doesn’t count. This resulted in our next to veterans: Roy and Ike. 17.) Roy Roy is the son of Eliwood (and possibly Lyndis...do you ship it?) and the wielder of the Sword of Seals, introduced in Super Smash Bros. Melee to help advertise the upcoming game: Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. That’s right Roy was placed in Smash before his actual game. He was placed late into development and ended up being a clone of Marth due to such. Even still he remained beloved amongst fans. There’s even data remaining on Brawl’s disc hinting that’d he’d be playable. However he ended up being replaced by the current relevant protagonist Ike. Oh and he became a sticker. Scream and hide but none will hear you. Plead and beg but none will help you. So how are his chances? Eh. They’re mediocre. He has a very strong following but not one of Mewtwo’s calibur. He was sort of brought back into relevance by Fire Emblem: Awakening though! As DLC...yeah. While Awakening is the best selling series in the franchise and basically saved it I never hear anyone writing home about the DLC. Not even saying it’s bad, but I never hear anyone talk about it. So yeah, Roy’s relevance is relatively mixed. Roy, as fan favorite as he is, has to compete with Ike who I believe is a lot more popular and has a better chance. (11 DAYS LATER) Ha. Nailed it. Sort’ve. Sorry manliest manly man known to man (Ike stole your title sort’ve. I mean, look at those muscles!). Maybe you’ll reach alt model status. At least. ⅖. 18.) Ike I can’t say much about Ike since I blew most of what I wanted to say about him in Roy’s section. Beloved character, DLC in awakening, mixed relativity. Only difference is that I think more people know about Ike than Roy. So yeah. Ike is basically Roy without the developer backstory and more popularity. 2.5/5. ''Ike confirmed.'' So yeah. I did place it half way so I’m not too surprised by this. After all, Roy was planned for Brawl meaning there could’ve possibly been three Fire Emblem characters planned at one point. His new design was sort of surprising too. I’m use to seeing wimpy out of place Ike not this jacked beast. I swear Nintendo games are starting to get some sort of muscle fetish in addition to the Rosalina one. EarthBound Ah EarthBound. One of the most beloved RPG series in the world. Let’s get started. 19.) Ness Ness is of the original 12 Smash brothers and sister(s?!) and has been in all 3 installments. He’s guaranteed a slot right? Well, not quite. While being of the original 12 certainly helps, I feel Ness is in a situation similar to Jigglypuff, albeit a bit different. While both compete against a fellow series cast for limited slots Ness only has one competitor, but one of more/less thread depending on how you look at it. Lucas. Lucas is a clone which puts him at a bit of a disadvantage. However he was an actually well-received one. Sorry Wolf. What really gets Ness however is the fact that in an interview, Sakurai admitted he had initially planned to replace Ness with Lucas in Melee but didn’t due to delays. This may be because the original 12 may not have been considered a staple of the series yet. Or maybe because Ness was considered interchangeable with Lucas. Another thing hurting Ness is that Lucas is simply more relevant at the moment. If you call your last release being in 2006 relevant. Even so, Ness is from 1995. Lucas is from 2006. Lucas is the more relevant of the two especially since he was the series final protagonist before Shigetsu ended the series. Even with all this Ness still puts up an amazing fight. ⅘. I’ll give more reason why he stays safe in the next section which features: 20.) Lucas I pretty much gave all of my reasons why Lucas will trampel Ness in Ness’ section so let’s go vice-versa. Ness is not only a staple of Smash but also loved amongst fans and the most well-known EarthBound protagonist. Lucas is from a game that, unlike Fire Emblem never escaped Japan’s villainous clutches. Crappy, but accurate. While Lucas maybe be more relevant than Ness (timewise) Ness is like the Marth of EarthBound. If installments were still coming out Lucas would be in Ike’s (now former) position against Chrom. 2.5/5 as strong as Lucas’ advantages are he could go either way due to Ness’ connections in the series. See guys. It’s all about connections. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was demoted to alt model and his moves were given to Ness as customizable seeing how it fits him so well. that’s the second best seenario tbh lucas n’ ness mah hittas 0/10 will die without Kirby It’s time for everyone’s spamhappy swordsman: Meta Knight! 21.) Meta Knight Let’s get out of this out of the way quick. 5/5. No, not just because “He’s Sakurai’s baby”. God I hate that reasoning. Sakurai kept Meta Knight and King Dedede out as characters for two installments as to not over represent his series. The “baby” argument is stupid. Meta Knight is the tritagonist of Kirby, one of Nintendo’s biggest franchises at the moment. Of course he’s going to be in. He’s also an extremely popular character, There’s no doubt Meta Knight won’t take his slice of this installment. I lied. Metal Gear We’ve reached our final veteran, Solid Naked Old Snake. (HAPPY ZEX?! HAPPY THING?!). 22.) Snake Snake is good way to go out of this predictions list. Not only is he a great character but his chance discussions have tons of variables making him a tad bit unpredictable. Sort of. Snake was asked to be included in SSBM by Metal Gear series creator Hideo (Freaking) Kojima. However, like Sonic, it was far too late in development to begin making his character. Guess they were too busy making clones. Alright, in all seriousness in 2005/2006 Kojima got his wish and Snake joined SSBB. It’s been ONCE again 8 years since then. 2006 was a really eventful year huh? Final Mother game, Final Star Fox Game, Wii and PS3’s debut, SSBB’s announcement and the unveil of Solid Snake, what could’ve been the final main series Sonic game (if only Unleashed day stages weren’t such a sexy beast) etc, etc. When Brawl was released in 2008 MGS4 was released. On PS3 and 360...but not Wi. The Wii was just a GameCube on innovation steroids and as such couldn’t handle MGA4. However at the time the Wii was decimating the PS3 and 360. it could afford to put what was basically a competitor wrecking ball in front of them. Imagine if a person is in stuck in mud and a wrecking ball was coming towards them, but there were an outrageous amount of stuff in front of them to protect them. The person is Nintendo, the mud is snake, the wrecking ball is MGS4 and the outrageous amount of stuff is Nintendo’s Wii money. With the Wii U at such a disadvantage it can’t basically advertise MGSV like it did MGS4. It’d be pretty weird. Then again Brawl was supposed to be released in 2006 so maybe he wouldn’t have been included if it were asked in say 2007. The only reasoning Kojima even wanted Snake in initially is because his son noticed that none of his characters were in Smash Bros. (as they used to play 64 and Melee together). Also to expose Nintendo’s baby audience to the hardcore badassery of METUUL GEEEEEEEEEARer. With Snake being included in SSBB both of these quotas were met and I personally would feel more than content. Imagine your personal character being in Smash Bros. Brawl, the biggest game in the franchise at the moment, almost 40 different characters, the first ever story mode and tons of other innovations! I’m sure Kojima’s son was extremely satisfied. Not to mention Brawl is probably the most famous installment and as such any owners already know of Snake meaning he most likely wouldn’t need anymore advertisement. All that said, Snake completed his purpose. What if he’s more though. A Smash Brother who strives to return and keep his spot to smash? Or maybe he accepts his time was numbered. Kojima even CONFIRMED Snake was not in Smash Bros. 4 in a recent interview. This pretty much secured Snake a 0/5 and decimated his chances for Smash 4. Well not really. Here’s why. They could very well be lowering our hopes so they can dazzle us when the game releases right? Well, once again I doubt it. Third party characters are pretty big news incase you guys don’t know. They tend to be rather popular...is an understatement and sarcasm. Third party characters basically fan magnets. Not only do they gain publicity but they also drag in fans that may not have looked at Smash anyway. That’s the reason they’re always revealed! To build hype, as seen with Snake, Sonic and Mega Man. Keeping them a secret while an amazing surprise may be considered a bit too late. Although this may not be the case this time as Smash 3DS is being released first and the reveal after it’s release would be done to build Smash Wii U hype. As you can see Snake is a very conflicted character but I’m going to have to give him a 1.5/5 as I don’t think his positives are facts and are more so hopes. Also I think Kojima is playing it completely straight. I can only hope to be wrong. Thanks for reading through my predictions! If you want more I also have ones on newcomers, alt costumes and past stages! See you and have a spectacular day. << Previous | 'The Bluriginals Blogs '| '''Next >> Category:Blog posts